Jack Anderson, It's Over' (Chapter Story)
by xSonicBoom
Summary: When Jack breaks up with Kim, she harms herself. and takes it out on her loved ones.
1. Chapter 1

It's all of your fault! yelled Kim, she was sick of Jack she knew that he had changed, he started abusing Kim, he started hitting Rudy, what the hell was wrong with him? thought Kim, she was scared. She kicked harder in Karate, took it out on her mom.  
Kim was crying her eyes out, no one had cared about 'Jack The Jerk' it was all a mistake, it all started on July 19th 2011.

'Jack, Jack! shouted Kim, she looked for him everywhere. No sight, great of course. She was worried as ever, she tried calling.  
She tried his house, his mom said he was with Eddie & Rudy, that was a lie.

She saw Jack, bleeding, his bike runied, she ran over as fast as she could.

'Jack, are you okay?' a tear had shed down Kim's face, she started crying. She yelled 'ARE YOU OKAY?!' no answer.  
Slowy, Jack told her to shut up. Kim cryed even harder.

Stop crying, you retard. Kim cried harder and stronger.

She began crying so hard.. she almost fell.

'I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU, AND WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU, GIVING ME SHIT? JACK ANDERSON I HATE YOU, YOU ARE A JERK.  
JUST BECAUSE YOU LIE TO YOUR MOTHER, AND LIE TO ME, I CANT EVEN LOOK AT YOU. WERE THROUGH. said Kim in tears, she ran away.  
She didnt care, she wanted to just crawl in her pink bed and sob. And sleep.

a half an hour later.  
Kim ran upstairs, locked her door and crawled in bed, she had so many tears that she cried herself to sleep, she couldnt take it, so she smashed the photo of them, she called him worse names. He gave her hell. I hate you Jack, she thought.

She gave him everything, her love.. her pain.. her secerts.. her family problems.. he probably told everyone. 'That bitch' she thought.

She needed to end it.

Chapter 2, is coming soon. it's my first time writing.  
xo. Follow my twitter. HeartOliviaHolt. :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Kim fell asleep. She dreamed that Jack and her had children and they were living as happy as they could be, she never wanted.  
The dream to end, suddently it had ended. There was her bitch mother asking her to wake up. 'KIM'' 'KIM!" Kim woke up. She said in a quiet voice 'Okay'. It's been hell for Kim. Now it was time for school she thought, Jack and his slut girlfriend.  
Will be there.

-** SEAFORD HIGH 9:30 AM.**

There was Jack, making out with his new girlfriend Marie. Kim was jealous of her, she had the perfect guy, but then Kim relaized that Jake is abusive. The bell rang. I sccurried off to class, dropping my books in the hall. I was all alone.  
I was scared. I rushed, Jack was coming! SHITTTTT. I started running, and running there was Marie blocking my way, FUCK! Oh god, oh god. A tear shed down my face.. All of a sudden, I felt sleepy.. so sleepy, was I high?.. I soon shut my eyes and slept..

-**HOSPITAL ROOM. 1:30AM.** I woke up. I had passed out, oh shit. Everyone's gonna be worried. god damn it.

Suddenly.

Jack came, he had tears in his eyes.. I was confused. Was he trying to hurt me even more?

KIM, KIM. I'm really sorry forgive me, please? Marie is a bitch, and I hate her. Take me back please, Kim I love you!

Jack, I am sorry but I cant. Why are you even here so late, you hurt me. the nurse told me you did, okay? YOU ARE FUCKING SICK. I HATE YOU, I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING. YOU HARMED ME, YOU PUT YOUR FUCKING ARMS ON ME. YOU BITCH. GO DIE JACK, I HATE YOU.

Thats it, I'm killing myself. I fucking hate you Jack Asshole Anderson..

**Every chapter every day xo!**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, Jack. I just.. you hurt me.. Your the one I trusted.. loved for.. cared for.. you scared me. And I just. I just.. Tears started flowing in Kim's eyes, she wanted to cry in front of Jack, but she thought it was wrong.

'Your girlfriend beat the shit out of me! said Kim, she was sobbing. She couldnt take it.

'Kim.. I love you.. the words slipped out of Jack's mouth like no tommorow. Kim smiled so wide. Jack wanted to hug her and kiss her. and tell her everything would be okay. But, she was in the hospital. Kim was really happy. for the next 5 hours her and Jack talked, about everything. She had him she had him. Jack Anderson. was her boyfriend.

Everything would be okay.

4 hours later.

Jack, where are you going? said Kim, they were at Kim's house. Jack was spending a few nights with Kim, he missed the old days when they cuddled closely at night.

'The guys' said Jack. Jack always hanged out with his 'guy friends' on Friday nights, it was something he did. Kim didnt mind it.

Jack opended the door and left the house. Kim layed down on the leather couch. She was beat. Jack was gone. Her mom and dad were out of town. Kim slowly got up and locked her front door. Then made her way back to the cozy couch. She shut her eyes.  
Thank god it was Friday said Kim. Kim shut her eyes and slept.

2 hours later.

Kim woke up. Where's Jack. She grabbed her phone and saw it was 2AM.

She raced up stairs, no trace. Every room, he wasnt there.

She called him. Finally he answered 'Jack?' said Kim.

'Kim, I'm fine okay. I'll be home soon. I love you.

Kim was nervous, she started crying.

'Is everything okay?'

'Yeah... Just.. I.. love you.. ok.. im in the driveway.. ok..

'Bye'.

The front door opended. Jack saw Kim sobbing.

'Kim..

Jack.. WHAT THE FUCK, ARE YOU OKAY? DID YOU GET IN A FIGHT. WHAT THE FUCK YOUR BLEEDING?

'Kim, it's nothing to worry about. I'm fine.  
SURE YOU FINE. STOP FUCKING LYING TO ME AND TELL ME THE GOD DAMN TRUTH.

'KIM, I GOT IN A FIGHT OKAY, TO PROTECT YOU. NOW THIS IS OVER. DONE. NO MORE TALKING ABOUT IT.

'Jack.. why were you protecting me?

FROM THE BADDASS JERK BRAD.

Kim. I love you.

Jack, I love you too.

Lets just go to bed.


End file.
